


A Heavy Heart

by ella_rose88



Series: Stories from ag-fics challenges [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Gwen learn the truth about the bracelet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heavy Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the [Fic Battle 2.0](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/90196.html) over at [ag-fics](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/). The prompt was: _" It was not your fault but mine, and it was your heart on the line.." Arthur/Gwen, angst, interpret the lyrics as you want..._ from [hope27](http://hope27.livejournal.com/).

Once again, Merlin bursts through their chambers without knocking.

“What have I told you Merlin about walking into our chambers without knocking,” Arthur starts to tell of his useless yet always manages to be efficient servant off. Then he looks directly towards Merlin’s face, his breathing labored, his face indescribable. 

“What is it Merlin?” His beautiful wife of one month asks voice laced in concern. 

Merlin takes a few deep breaths to calm himself, before both Arthur and Gwen notice he is holding something in his right hand. Merlin walks closer to their table where they were having their dinner, places an object onto the table in front of Arthur. As soon as Gwen sees it, she notices it immediately and the colour drains from her face. 

“Why, why…” Gwen struggles to ask as her voice breaks, on the verge of crying. Arthur gives Merlin a deeply stern look, wondering why Merlin would want to cause distress to his wife. Then he stands up and it’s not long till he is beside his wife, his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

“You have one minute to explain the meaning of this.”

***

“I can’t believe it…” Gwen manages to say; really it’s one of the only things she can say. 

Arthur, on the other hand, is still, his face pale, filled with guilt. Gwen can tell, so she takes his hand in hers and places it over her heart. Whenever Arthur was lost, or feeling overwhelmed by the burdens of being king, Gwen would always place his hand over her heart. Hoping the strong beating of her heart, beating because of the love she held for him would keep him calm. Remind him of how strong he was, for he was the one who made her be strong. 

“You didn’t know. None of us did. It’s not your fault.” Gwen tries to tell him, but he interrupts her, “But it is Guinevere,” and the pain in her voice breaks her heart, “I should have listened to you when you explained what happened. Instead I was only concerned about my feelings of betrayal and the images of you and him together that I did not consider Morgana’s doing in this.” 

Gwen removes her hands from his; before cupping one hand on his cheek, the other at the nape of his neck. “Arthur you did what you thought was best at the time. You could have had me killed, but you didn’t. And while I was angry when you banished me, I understand why you did it and I forgave you. Never doubt that I don’t know how much you love me, because I know.” Her eyes pleading to him to not hate himself so much, showing him that she loves him so very much. 

“I’m just so sorry…” is all Arthur can say, before his head falls under her neck, but above her heart. Leaving nothing for Gwen to do but wrap him up into her arms and hold him close. Hold him near. For if there was one thing that Gwen learnt from her banishment was that holding onto anger was useless. But holding onto love was the most precious gift in the world and one worth fighting for.


End file.
